Naruto: Lost Style
by SasuNaruRocks10001
Summary: Who would have thought that going on a trip to Africa would leave 14 ninja stranded on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere? How will they survive? Read and find out. SasuNaru! SAKURA BASHING. Other couples too. BEING REWRITTEN
1. The Beginning

Hey Guys!

I am going to re-upload all of my chapters for Lost, or as it's now known as Naruto: Lost Style!

Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto, that's totally why I write fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Sasuke-kun! Hey,Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired -cockroach- girl, known as Sakura, yelled to a obsidian hair colored young boy.

"What do you want Sakura?!" Sasuke answered with anger, since the loud and annoying pinkette bothered him.

"Well, you see, I have to tell you something!" She blushed a tomato red color while batting her eyelashes. Sasuke sighed, figuring that she was about to confess to him... Again.

Of course Sasuke has been confessed to a lot of times, but he was in love with someone else, so of course, he rejected everyone. The person he was in love with was cute, had blonde hair, and always called Sasuke teme.

"What do you want, Sakura?!" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura blushed, and turned her head to face Sasuke. "Ano... You see, I've always had a huge crush on you, but you never looked at me, so I just thought that I should tell you how I feel" She blushed, then was about to forcefully hug Sasuke when suddenly, Naruto popped out.

"Sup teme? Sakura-chan? You guys look so serious!" Naruto smiled and although he looked like he didn't know what was going on, he was smart enough to know that Sakura was confessing to Sasuke.

"Ugh.. Naruto." Sakura growled out angrily.

"Dobe, how about we go for ramen? I'll treat." Sasuke said borely, completely ignoring the witch.

Naruto instantly had huge chibi eyes. "Seriously? Thanks Teme! You're awesome!"

Naruto smiled and almost gave Sasuke a nosebleed.

"Bye Sakura." Sasuke and Naruto said in congregation.

* * *

><p>"Dobe, you're going to eat the place dry." Sasuke said while doing the math for all of Naruto's 10 bowls of ramen.<p>

"Bwt Saswkr!"

"Finish eating you food first!"

Naruto gulped his food down then he yelled out, "Teme! I love ramen! It's the best thing in the world!"

"Well, I get what you're saying, (not really) but-" Sasuke's sentence was cut short when Shikamaru entered the ramen stand.

"Sup guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing much. The teme's just treating me to lunch!" Naruto said in a peppy way.

"Well, I hate to interrupt you guys, but Lady Hokage is calling us, and a few others to her office." Shikamaru said in a work tone.

"But seriously, she's such a slave driver!" Shikamaru changed his attitude to a lazy ass one.

"That's strange, aren't all missions canceled this month because of the meeting of the Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Hokage?" Sasuke asked in an informative tone.

"I dunno, and seriously, I don't care." Shikamaru said as he opened the curtain for the ramen stand and held it open for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's go-ttebayo!" Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasuke and Shikamaru to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>"Welcome. I'm glad all of you could come." Tsunade said before having a huge gulp of sake. Naruto looked around and saw Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Lee, Temari, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and of course, Sasuke.<p>

"What an awkward combination.." Sasuke thought while looking around.

"Baa-san! Teme said that we can't have missions, so why didcha call us?" Naruto asked while he put his hands behind his head, and put on his trademark grin.

"Brat! Stop calling me that!" Tsunade pretended to be angry, but everyone knew she was just fooling around with her 'grandson'.

"He's right Lady Hokage, why did you call us here?" Neji asked.

"Well, Naruto is right about you guys not having missions, but the reason you guys are all here, is because a while back, Naruto and Sasuke helped a man who was getting targeted by assassins. The man said those 2, and anyone else who wanted to, were allowed to go on a trip to... Africa!" Tsunade smiled as she said the last line.

"B-baa chan, are you joking? And what about Sakura? And when do we leave?And, and-"Naruto got cut off by Tsunade's hand.

"Shut up gaki!(1) No, I'm not joking! Sakura can't go,because she has to train for a medical ninja examination, and you guys leave in..." Tsunade looked at the clock.

"Oh, wow better hurry, you guys have exactly one hour to be at the gate. Bye~" Tsunade laughed.

At that exact moment, Naruto jumped out of the window, and left. Everyone said their goodbyes and left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>(1)-gaki means brat.<p>

Sakura: Sasuke! I love you!

Sasuke: Sakura! I don't love you!...

Naruto: ...? Who do you love Sasuke?

Sasuke: you dobe...

Naruto: *jumps on Sasuke* I love you too-ttebayo

Byee~


	2. We're Leaving!

Hello again!

me: Here is the new chapter of: Naruto: Lost Style.

Sasuke: the author has no life...

Naruto: Teme, don't be rude to the author! Oh, by the way, Sasunarurocks10001 doesn't own us... :'(

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After all 14 shinobi were done packing, they all met up at the gate, as promised. "I kinda wish Sakura could have come, dontcha Kibbles?" Naruto asked laughing at his 'Kibbles' joke.

"... Well Naru-chan I'm glad she didn't come." Kiba said in a hilarious voice.

"W-why?" HInata asked, shocked that Kiba was saying his dislike for Sakura so openly. Naruto and Kiba turned around to include their friend into the conversation.

"Well, because, she's too bossy, and no offence, but she's a bitch, and I don't understand how anyone can hang around her." Kiba said while crossing his arms together.

"That's true. She is a bitch. She's also a slut. Did you see her try and kiss Sai? And she says she's in love with Sasuke." Temari said, not caring to hide any dislike for her.

"BUT-" Naruto started, only to be cut off by Shikamaru.

"No need to lie to us Naruto. We ALL know that you're in love with S-a-s-u-k-e~"

Shikamaru said in a way that made him sound like a little school girl. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Haha... ha... Oh, you knew..." Naruto blushed a violent red.

You're probably wondering where Sasuke was during the cute Uzumaki's confession. Sasuke was having a conversation with Neji about life, and other stupid things...

"Hey guys! I came to say bye~!" Sakura smiled as she walked over, trying to show her cleavage while running.

"See what I mean, Hinata? Total Slut." Kiba whispered into Hinata's ear.

"I-i see Kiba." Hinata said hesitantly.

"You guys look really good!" Sakura smiled at... Lee? He started to blush, and suddenly,everyone understood what she was trying to do- well, everyone, except Naruto and Lee.

"No, seriously, you guys look good. Naruto, you're clothing really suits you!" Sakura gushed. (Yuck! :P)

"Uh, thanks Sakura chan!" Naruto smiled. He was wearing a black long sleeve cotton shirt, that was tight, and revealing his 'manly' (*cough* girly *cough*) figure. As his pants, he was wearing dark, navy blue jeans.

I know what you're thinking; Why is it that Naruto's clothes are so dark? It's because he's borrowing Sasuke's clothes. When Naruto went home to pack, he didn't know what to wear to Africa, so he called Sasuke and the Uchiha helped him. (But he got a nosebleed from looking at Naruto change. :P)

"And of course,Sasuke kun, you look sooooo amazing~" Sakura said in her best flirty voice.

Sasuke winced at the horrible voice while he looked at himself. Of course he looked hot! He was going to sit beside his dobe on the boat ride, and he was going to seduce Naruto! Sasuke was wearing a WHITE tee shirt, (*le gasp!* Sasuke! What happened to your emo style?) and plain black jeans.

As for the others; Shikamaru was dressed messy and Temari was wearing a purple/black dress that was thigh high, and she wore black leather tights under. Ino was wearing her usual flashy clothes; Choji had a red tee shirt and brown pocketed pants. Gaara had a black tee shirt that had flames all over it, and black jeans; Neji wore a long sleeve tan button up shirt. Lee was wearing his usual green leotard and Tenten was wearing her usual chinese dress. Hinata was wearing a elegant white dress, while Kiba had on a half zipped black hoody along with a pair of ripped navy blue jeans.

The funny part, was that Sai was wearing the almost same thing as Sasuke, only his shirt was a long sleeve, instead of short and finally, Shino was wearing his black hoodie, with zippers all over it and he wore blue jeans.

"Uh, Sakura, we gotta go, see ya!" Ino yelled, as she pulled Sai and Hinata on her arms, and then she ran, with the youthful Lee running behind them, thinking that it was training.

Who would have thought that their lives would take such a bad turn from there...

* * *

><p>sup?<p>

Naruto: Why did you come up with such a scary ending?

Sasuke: because she feels like it...

Naruto: I didn't ask you!

Sasuke:...hn...

Naruto:... whaa! Say-chan (me?) Sasuke's being mean to me!

Me: Sasuke! Take Naruto and apologise!

Sasuke: Let's go dobe. I have a good punishm- I mean apology!

Naruto:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BYE! See you next chapter!


	3. Sasuke! NOOO!

me: OMG! I'm finally starting to write this!

Shikamaru: troublesome...zzzz..

Choji: I guess it's up to me to say the disclaimer: SasuNaruRocks10001 doesn- OH! Food!

Shino: SasuNaruRocks10001 doesn't own Naruto.

Choji: nom, nom, nom, yewh! *crunch*

me: on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Shit! Sasuke, please wake up! I haven't confessed to you yet!" Naruto cried out, making his black tattered shirt rip more, showing a bunch of different scars.

"Don't worry Naruto! I will do everything in my power to save Sasuke!" Ino yelled out.

"Hinata! Please help me!" Ino turned her head to look at Hinata for a brief moment, then Hinata ran up to her and sat down on the other side of Sasuke's body.

"W-what c-can I do to help?" She asked.

Then Ino started to explain what Hinata had to do; Naruto just stared with a pale face.

Kiba was watching this terror happened, then he had a flashback of what happened, and how this mess started:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, Kiba PV:<em>

_We just boarded the boat, 'S.S Africa', and everyone was enjoying the scenery, and they were having fun talking to each other, especially the foxface. Naruto was talking to Sasuke about random things that regular people would get annoyed at, but Sasuke was enjoying the stupid babbling of his dobe. Then again, who doesn't like Naruto's goofy grin?_

_"Hey Sasuke-teme! When we reach Africa, you have to ride elephants with me, k?" Naruto said with a faint blush situated on the sides of his face._

_"...ok..." Sasuke said with artificial nonchalance in his voice. _

_'Funny. Why does Sasuke always pretend that he doesn't care? It's obvious that he's in love... Well, it's obvious to everyone except a certain Uzumaki I know...' Kiba laughed as he thought._

_"Tem- AHH!" Naruto yelled out as the boat started to rock back and forth._

_Suddenly, A huge wave crashed forward, and the boat was flipping._

_"Naruto, WATCH OUT!" I yelled, as a huge piece of the sail was falling towards Naruto. He didn't hear me, but the Uchiha did; Sasuke ran over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug, but then Sasuke got hit with the metal part of the sail, which weighed about 100 pounds._

_Naruto didn't see that happen, since he was in Sasuke's grasp and all that. Suddenly, I blacked out._

_When I woke up, I looked around and saw... land? Trees? Wait a minute! Wondering where I was, I looked for my friends and saw Naruto, laying down at an arm's reach, sleeping. I quickly shook him and tried to wake him up._

_"No... No more! I can't eat anymore Ramen!" Naruto yelled in his sleep._

_I was annoyed and headbutted him. "Ow! What the- Kiba?!" Naruto yelled out surprised._

_I pulled Naruto's head and turned it around to face the sea, then; when I saw his face start to change into a frightened expression, I let go._

_"Kiba?" Naruto asked frightened._

_"Ya, Naruto?" I answered._

_"Where are we?" He asked with tears welling up in his eyes._

_"W-what's g-going on?" Naruto and I turned our heads and saw the only person in the world who could stutter so much -Hinata. As I was about to answer her by telling her we didn't know, Ino, Neji, Temari and Shino woke up._

_"Uh, guys. Where are we?" Neji asked, his calm exterior slipping away. And finally- as if on cue, all the other 18 year old shinobis woke up. _

_Shikamaru looked like he was about to tell everyone what to do, (since he IS the smartest) but suddenly Naruto yelled out._

_"GUYS! Sasuke isn't waking up! Something is wrong with him!" Naruto was petrified. Ino ran up to Sasuke and started doing emergency medical treatment on him._

* * *

><p>"I found out what's wrong!" Ino yelled out. Suddenly, everyone turned, and looked over to Ino with anticipation. "Well, Sasuke is..."<p>

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter is so short. I have to go on with the original story, so It is gonna be like this forever!<p>

Kiba: Yay! I got my own PV!

Shino: Good for you.. Now then, how about a reward...?

Kiba:... uhh Shino? You have a weird look in your eyes.

Ino: I suggest you run or else you might regret it.

*Kiba runs away and screams*

Shino: Oh Kiba, you won't be running for long...

Ino: OK... *turns to the crowd* please review!


	4. Shikamaru! You're So Smart

me: Hello, Thanks for coming to chapter 4! I'm bored and I'm writing/eating chips!  
>Neji: I'm surprised that she made it so far...<br>me: I can delete you.  
>Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH!<br>Naruto: Let's continue from the cliff hanger:

"I found out what's wrong!" The blonde haired kunoichi yelled. Everyone looked over to her with anticipation in their eyes, especially Naruto. "If Sakura was here-" "Glad she's not." Kiba cut Ino off. Ino glared at Kiba, and then she turned back to the crowd. "If Sakura was here, she could prove me right or wrong, but since she isn't... well, we will go with my gut. After all, you can't be a ninja if you don't believe in yourself. Sasuke has a slight concussion because he got hit on the head with something really hard, but otherwise, he's fine. Also, he should be waking up soon." Ino finished, smiling.

Naruto looked around, and saw everyone was happy now. 'Oh, good. I wasn't imagining things!' Naruto smiled. Suddenly, tears started welling in the little kitsune's eyes. Gaara saw this, and felt pain in his heart. No, he did not like Naruto in a lover way; Gaara loved Naruto as a little brother. "Are you ok Naruto?" Gaara asked, and then he pulled Naruto into his arms, and hugged him. "Shh.. It's gonna be ok. Sasuke is ok." Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Na...ruto?" Sasuke questioned the little fox. He was wondering why Gaara was hugging Naruto, instead of him. "He's awake! Thank god, he's awake!" Ino yelled, tears threatening to fall. Chouji Hugged her, giving her comfort to cry her heart out. Naruto turned his head, and saw Sasuke looking at him. Gaara let go of Naruto and gave him a little push while whispering in his ear. "Good Luck." 

Naruto nodded, then he enveloped Sasuke into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I-I thought you were dead! Do you know how scared I was?" Naruto screamed as he tightend his grasp around Sasuke's waist.

Shikamaru was watching all this occur, and as much as he wanted the two love birds to continue, he had to figure out what was going on. Shikamaru cleared his throat and started to speak. "I'm sorry to interrupt your love scene, but I have a few very important things to say." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, nodded, then looked back at Shikamaru for further instructions.

"We should figure out where we are. Right now, I'm going to state the facts. 14 of us got washed onto this island with no life. The island looks like a rain forest, which means that it should have edible fruits, and probably a river somewhere and that river should contain a good water source. Since this is the case, I've decided that we should make, and split up jobs to make life sustainable. Does anyone disagree?" Shikamaru questioned.

Shikamaru looked at the group; from the far right, to the left. No one looked like they wanted to disagree, so he continued. "No one? Good, thank god we don't have Sakura here..." Shikamaru sighed. "So someone finally agrees with me!" Kiba yelled as he punched his fist in the air. Tenten punched him on the head, then she nodded her head to Shikamaru, symbolizing that he should continue.

"... Alright then. I have already thought of seven jobs that can be divided up. Two people for each job. Are there any questions?" Shikamaru asked and he sighed. "Are you picking the groups?" Ino asked innocently. "That's what I planned, but if you don't want me to, I won't." He replied, using a very business tone. "I don't mind, and I don't think anyone else does." Shino said.

"What are the jobs?" Naruto asked; sitting in dozoga **(1)** position.

"I was just about to tell you guys. So they are very basic jobs, and if there are any problems with your partners, just tell me, and I'll re-format everything. The basic jobs are: Hunting, Making Camp, Searching For Edible Fruits, Clothing, Making Fire, Making A Map Of The Island and finally, Finding A Good Water Source." Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and started to think. 'What a drag. I wish I was a cloud; floating in the sky without a care in the world... Troublesome...'

**(1)-Its the position when you sit on your knees, basically.**

Hello!  
>me: Sorry it took sooo long. I will probably be updating once or twice a week, but don't get ur hopes up...<p>

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!  
>Sasuke: Don't worry dobe! You have me.<br>Naruto: That's what I'm afraid of!  
>Kiba: At least you don't have to deal with Shino!<br>Shino: That hurts... You need to be punished... *smirk*  
>Sasuke: I like your train of thought... Naruto lets follow Kiba and Shino's example... *laugh*<br>Kiba and Naruto: Poor us! NOOOOOOOO... Pwese save us by reviewing! :'(

PLs review!


	5. Naruto, Please Be Ok

Hey guys- *gets hit with knife* OW! Look, I'm sor- *Hit with kunai* Godamit! IM SORRY! I know its been a month, but ive been busy with my Bday, chores, and other stuff... My parents went to court and they were fighting over me and money... yeah, I've been busy!

Temari: Thanks to everyone who reads this!

Shikamaru: What A Drag...

Temari: Don't listen to this idiot.

Shikamaru: This idiot has a higher IQ than you...

Temari: *blushes* Shaddup!

Sasuke: ...hn... Naruto doesn't belong to Sasunarurocks10001; he belongs to me, and only me.  
>On with the story:<p>

_Recap:  
><em>_"I was just about to tell you guys. So they are very basic jobs, and if there are any problems with your partners, just tell me, and I'll re-format everything. The basic jobs are: Hunting, Making Camp, Searching For Edible Fruits, Clothing, Making Fire, Making A Map Of The Island and finally, Finding A Good Water Source." Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and started to think. 'What a drag. I wish I was a cloud; floating in the sky without a care in the world... Troublesome..."_

"The groupings are as followed: the hunting group is Naruto and Sasuke, the camp making group is Kiba and Shino, the edible food group is Ino and Chouji, because Chouji knows a lot about plants. The group that makes clothing is Temari and I, Tenten and Lee will make the fire, but I'm going to add another job for them, and that is to make signals for passing planes to see us. Since Gaara and Neji have the best writing, they will make a map of the island, and the final job of finding a good water source goes to Sai and Hinata." Shikamaru told the group.

"Hai-dattebyo!" Our kawaii uke smiled as he yelled.

After that everyone scattered to do their jobs.

_Now we shall spy on Naruto and Sasuke having a conversation while getting ready to hunt._

"... Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently after 10 minutes of silence. After all, I think it's pretty hard to have a conversation with your crush; especially if they are an emo bastard ."... Yeah dobe?" Sasuke answered, hoping the dobe wouldn't realize how nervous he was. "What were you doing with Sakura before we left?" Naruto asked with false nervousness in his voice. **(1)** "... Nothing really..." Sasuke answered, not knowing what else to say, after all, why would he tell HIS dobe that he was getting confessed to?

`Naruto thought for a minute before telling Sasuke his thoughts. "Sasuke... Do you hate me? Is that why you're lying to me? I know that she confessed to you. I just wanted to see if you would tell me the truth..."Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and thought he looked like a little kitten that lost his ball of yarn. "Naruto..." Naruto looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke only called Naruto his name when he was being serious. "I didn't want you to be worried about Sakura and forget about me." In his brain, Sasuke decided now would be the best time to confess to his little fox.

"You're wrong Sasuke! I wouldn't be worried about Sakura; I would be more concerned about you! I love y-!" Naruto stopped what he was about to say, started to blush, and ran away from Sasuke with speed rivaling the 4th hokage.

Sasuke stood still for a minute, thinking over what Naruto just said. 'he... confessed?' Suddenly, a scream could be heard from the direction that Naruto just yelled from; Sasuke turned and ran towards Naruto, hoping nothing bad would happen to him.

'Please be ok, Naruto. Please be ok...'

Naruto: What happened to me?  
>Sasuke: Nothing I can't fix.<br>Me: don't be so sure...  
>Sasuke: chidori!<br>Me: delete in 5... 4... 3... 2...  
>Sasuke: nononononononono! Sorry!<br>Me: hehehe... See you next week!


	6. Are You Ok?

Hello!  
>Me: sry it took so long, I lost track of time on the road of life~<br>Kakashi: you used my line! :(  
>Ino: so? We got bored of you saying that anyways.<br>Kakashi: :'( *crys*

Naruto: Sasunarurocks is going to stop posting this story for about a month since she is in hghschool now...

On with the story:

Naruto PV:

'Stupid Sasuke! ... Stupid me for confessing to him! UHHHH! I'm sooo stupid!' I thought as I wacked my head harshly. Was running out of breath, so after running for 5 minutes, I stopped and placed a hand on a large tree to catch my breath.

When my hand was touching the 'tree' I felt it was a bit fuzzy. At first, I thought it was just moss, but suddenly, the presumably tree moved. "What the- AHH!" I was suddenly pushed aside by the tree, and when I looked up, I gawked at the large black bear in front of me.

Sasuke was running towards Naruto and saw what happened. He was cornered by a large black bear. Sasuke didn't think, he charged towards the large bear and used 'chidori' to kill the bear and save the frightened little fox.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked panting. "Y-yeah" Naruto stuttered. But that didn't fool Sasuke, he picked Naruto up and saw a big pool of red blood under him. Sasuke gasped and looked over to Naruto who was trying not to look hurt. "S-sasuke... It's ok. Don't worry, I'm fi-fine." Naruto said, barely conscious, eyes rolling back. Sasuke left a marking for where the bear was and took Naruto back to their meeting spot.

"Gasp!" Ino didn't have anything to say, the first thing she saw when she came back to the meeting spot was Sasuke carrying Naruto in a princess hold (1). Now, under normal circumstances, Ino would be squealing like a yaoi fangirl, BUT! This is NOT normal because: 1. Sasuke never shows public affection and 2. Naruto was bleeding a lot.

"Ino! God! Please help Naruto, he was hit by a bear!" Sasuke yelled. "I'll try my best!" Ino called Choji without hesitation to help her; she tied up her hair and started to do emergency treatment on the poor little fox.

Around the time that the surgery was over, everyone had gathered and waiting the grim news from Ino. Kiba was sitting with his head in his hands, almost crying. Naruto was his best friend, and he didn't want anything bad to happen. Shino looked over to Kiba and went over to him, "You ok?" He ask Kiba. "hnm.." Kiba gave a slight nod and pushed his head lower into his hands.

Shino pulled Kiba's head out of his hands and kissed Kiba straight on the lips. 'soft...' Shino thought. Kiba was stunned at what the bug user had done, but more then that, he was surprised that Shino's lips were so... sweet.

A few minutes later they stopped and parted, "Kiba... I love you. I've loved you since Iruka sensei put us in the same team." Kiba was shocked. He loved Shino as well, but he thought that Shino was in love with Hinata. "I-I love you too, but I'm sorry..., can we stop until Naruto is better?" Kiba asked Shino. "Of course!" Shino was so happy that Kiba returned his feelings.

"Guys! He's better! Naruto is better!" Temari yelled. Everyone looked over to Sasuke, "You can go see him first Sasuke. It's only fair because you brought him here and,... you do love each other..." Shikamaru smirked. "...hn..." Sasuke was already walking into the tent that was built by Shino and Kiba.

"Sa..suke?" Naruto asked. He looked pale- really pale, and Naruto's usual bright cerulean eyes were darker and foggy. "dobe... How are you?" Sasuke asked with concern in his voice. "Dont worry about him, because Naruto has the kyuubi's healing power, he will recover in about 2 days." Ino said in a-matter-of-fact way.

Outside of the tent, Kiba looked over to Shino. "Umm... Shino, Naruto is better now."Kiba said, hoping that Shino understood what he meant. Shino understood alright, he understood a bit too well. Shino pulled Kiba onto the closest bush and did THINGS. (too mature for a T rated fanfic.)

Everyone else went up to Naruto and started to yell at him for being reckless. "Naru you BAKA!" Temari yelled. "Now, now Temari, it's ok, he's fine." Shikamaru coaxed her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Temari blushed 10 shades of red.(2) "..." Temari answered him.

Hello again!  
>(1) - I think the princess hold was the best kind of hold for SasuNaru. If you don't know what the princess hold is, then look at this link for a pic of it:<br>www***dot***google***dot***ca/imgres?um=1&hl=en&safe=off&biw=1517&bih=714&tbm=isch&tbnid=PdmeZXzlfm6gNM:&imgrefurl= post/13757576272&docid=QHuOqSEUvnhQvM&imgurl= . /tumblr_lvpcvdnaCl1qi78zjo1_ &w=500&h=645&ei=FwmOT_nCGOaRiALGjZ2sDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=730&vpy=127&dur=3443&hovh=254&hovw=197&tx=192&ty=142&sig=109140040355363968925&page=1&tbnh=160&tbnw=128&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:70

(2) - I don't know 10 shades of red... :P  
>I don't have many reviews, so I'm asking for a few more please! If I get at least 5 reviews then I will make a short chapter on Sasunaru. M, K+, T or any other rating asked. You can suggest the story as well!<p>

Sasuke: You took really long...  
>Naruto: Ouch, you hurt me a lot in this chapter.<br>me: too bad... But I still love you! Ok readers, I think you know that I haven't edited this chapter. Yes, I'm leaving it this way since, like I said, I wont update in a while. IM SORRY!  
>Naruto: See you next time! Don't forget about reviewing!<p> 


	7. Dont Worry About It Dobe

Hey guys! ok, so there is a bit of a problem... I lost all my old chapters of this story... SORRY!

I'll try to re-write all these as best as I can, but you know... It's hard...

* * *

><p>Warm sunlight glistened as Naruto got out of his tent, ready for an excruciating day of work. Finally, Naruto was allowed to go and help his Uchiha hunt for nourishment for the group of shinobi! He was depressed when Ino said that he had to stay in bed and get rest for a week, but now, Naruto was ready to go!<p>

"Don't hurt yourself dobe." Sasuke smirked as he pulled Naruto close to him. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, now would I?" Naruto smiled as Sasuke kissed him.

"I guess not.." Naruto sighed as he pulled away. "But I'm excited, you know?"

"I know."

"Besides, we can't live off the bear that you killed, I think Chouji said we only have enough of the bear to last us for another day or so." Naruto crossed his arms around Sasuke's warm chest.

"Hn..." Sasuke sighed as he placed his head gently on the kitsune's shoulder. Naruto sighed in a contempt way as well. "Lets go..." Naruto said conflicting what he really wanted, which was sitting with Sasuke for a much longer time, and maybe getting Sasuke to do more than just kissing.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, on your left!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke turned and ripped the charging animal in the face.<p>

They turned towards the animal and saw a wild boar.

"... why a boar?"

"I dunno..."

"At least we can eat good tonight..."

"yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! What did you bring to eat?" Ino, asked as she waltzed passed them, bear meat from the week before in tow.<p>

"We found a wild boar!" Naruto smiled childishly.

"...hn"

"Thats great! Judging from the size of it, we should be well fed for at least 3 days.. but..." She looked down at the bear meat she was lugging around with a solemn expression.

"What's wrong Ino-chan?" Naruto questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

"... um, the bear we ate? yeah, Chouji was looking at it and he said that the meat was starting to get rotten and even though we should have stopped eating it 2 days ago, we kept eating it... um, so... UGH! I sound way too much like Hinata!" She shook her head and continued.

"... Chouji thinks that some of us might be infected by the meat... they might get Trichinellosis...**(1)**" Ino sighed... "It's not a bad case, but it's not good either..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke solemnly. "its my fault isn't it? Because I was careless and got hurt..." he whispered the last bit, then Naruto trudged to the tent and lay on the cold, frigid ground.

'I guess I've never felt cold since Sasuke always wrapped his arms around me before I went to sleep... But now, someone might die because of me...' and on that note Naruto fell into a deep slumber..

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Trichinellosis is a disease which affects the way you look and gives you permanent damage. for all you readers who remember that my old chapter didn't have this, it's because this WAS only a filler, but now it's part of the real story. :D<strong>


End file.
